1. Field
The following description relates to a method of adaptively performing a rate-splitting in a multi-cell interference environment
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-cell communication system may have problems of a dead-zone and an inter-cell interference. The dead-zone and the inter-cell interference may decrease a signal-to-interference ratio (SINR), and thus may decrease a performance of an entire multi-cell communication system. A macrocell is a cell in a mobile phone network that provides radio coverage served by a power cellular base station (tower). The antennas for macrocells are mounted on ground-based masts, rooftops and other existing structures, high enough to provide a clear view over surrounding objects.
Recently, a communication technology that uses a small cell such as a femtocell has rapidly developed. A femtocell is a small cellular base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business. As new communication systems including the small cell are developed, research on technologies, such as interference alignment, dynamic spectrum management, interference control, etc., for interference control is continuously performed to develop schemes that overcome an interference occurring between the small cells or an interference occurring between the small cell and a macrocell. In addition, a technology that controls a topology of a network including a plurality of cells is also considered to be important. Examples of topologies of the network may include a bus type, a ring type, a star type, a tree type, a message type, etc.